


One Winged Angel

by SonOfJericho



Category: All Elite Wrestling, DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Wrestling, Wrestling Stable: The Golden Elite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfJericho/pseuds/SonOfJericho
Summary: Kenny has always been highly private for what concerns his personal life, especially relationships. No one really knows what's behind the Cleaner, the Best Bout Machine. But maybe, there is one person in AEW that is very important to him, more than anyone and Kenny himself can imagine. Will it be the time for the one winged angel to find his second wing? [Kenny Omega/Riho (Rihega)]
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Riho
Kudos: 2





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first wrestling-based ff, and I chose to write about a couple that... well, it's not a couple. Lots of talks have been going on around Kenny Omega and Riho, rumors chasing after rumors and so on, since forever. I think these two share something that goes beyond the friendship, the professional admiration, or anything that even look like feelings. So I wanted to create some kind of a "inner world" for them inside AEW.  
> Of course, every reference is purely random (expect for episodes or matches, in some parts I tried to stick to reality), and just wanted to entertain whoever reads this.  
> And last thing, let's make a disclaimer: I am not one single person of those described in the story. But if I could, I would like to revive as Cody Rhodes.  
> Remember, R&R!

AEW Dynamite, January 8th 2020

Well, there was a hell of a difference, in defending the title in front of 7.000 people instead of 70, or 700 at best. Boy, even after all these months, not so much what she expected!  
The chants were so loud, she could barely hear what her opponent in the ring was saying. Not like Double or Nothing, that was almost deafening, but still a bit of a challenge.  
She felt nervous and somehow tired, in a good way though. She was still doing what she loved.  
“Hurricanrana from the middle rope! Wait for it, Riho’s going for the 619… blocked! Look at Kris Statlander, going now for a Death Valley Driver… Riho counters! The champ’s gaining momentum, high speed against the ropes… but again Statlander, with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker! What a match tonight, here live on Dynamite!”  
She always liked to work with taller and stronger athletes. It was easier, to rely on agility and half-lucha moves with someone able to drive and support her movements. Her tininess was never a thing, especially back in Japan. Most of her colleagues, most of the people she knew, looked basically just like her. In America, performing a head scissor on a 5,7’ woman surely makes more of an impact.  
“Kris Statlander showing off her power. Slams down the champion hard to the mat! Cover: 1… 2… no, she kicked out. What an effort by Riho, in her title defense tonight, here live on TNT. Back and forth we go, and now Riho with a double foot stomp, right on Statlander’s chest. Great reversal by the champion! Still Riho on the offense… running high knee! That must have been Omega’s coaching, what do you think Excalibur?”  
Job’s done. Not a clean victory as she preferred, but it was ok. Nice match, Kristen was a good partner. They both also received some compliments by Brandi, at the end of the contest.  
It may have been just a feeling, but the applauses for her title defense haven’t seemed so many. She wasn’t so happy about it, although she could expect that. Probably the fans were looking for a clean pinfall, not one affected by an outside interference. It was fine, but not the best.

***

Less than a couple of hours have passed since the end of Dynamite, and the Elite was reunited in the meeting room. Nick and Matt were sat at the central table, one next to the other, with the phones in their hands. As usual, they were looking on the Internet for reviews and some “first reactions” on the last aired episode of Dynamite.  
\- Fans seem to have loved the South Haven location. – was the first line from Matt. – And we hit a jackpot by mentioning all that stuff about Memphis. Nostalgic fans: check. –  
Nick tenderly punches his brother on the shoulder. – Mixed reviews on the matches, though. – read the younger of the Bucks. – Some disapprove the winners of the tag team contests, either a way or the other. Anyway, excellent job by Maxwell. -  
Kenny was on the other side of the table, pretty quiet and focused. He was writing something on his notebook, maybe notes or remarks on the bouts.  
Cody just walked in the room. - Guys, ready in 20 minutes. –  
Bash At The Beach was scheduled for the following week, before having AEW leaving for the Jericho Cruise. The choice to rename one of the Dynamite episodes as an “old-fashioned” WCW PPV hadn’t been well received from everyone. First, there has been the argument about the registered name, then the period of airing. Well, that was still raising some eyebrows. A beach-oriented stage in January? Kind of out seasoned.  
That’s why Cody suggested to organize a conference call for some referents of websites or media, for those who might be interested. Kind of a Q&A on streaming.  
All the Elite accepted, it was a good thing to settle all these rumors stuff before taking the next steps with Dynamite.  
\- Sorry I’m late, guys. Got a call from my mother. – Cody explained. - So, what’s up? –  
\- Never mind, we were just looking at some reviews. – Matt replied. – While Kenny is apparently writing a new chapter of his autobiography. What is he, running another Kenny-Okada? –  
Kenny grinned, still keeping eyes on the notebook.  
\- Here we are… - suddenly commented Nick in disappointment. – Kenny and Cody, hear this out. –  
\- What? – asked the younger of the Rhodes.  
\- The women’s match got the worst reviews. The bout between Riho and Kris is basically defined “forgettable, nothing special, not even comparable to Elite levels”. –  
\- What was wrong with that? - Cody snaps. – I didn’t see anything that bad, did you? -  
\- I don’t know. Most of the reporters didn’t like the interruption of the Nightmare Collective… while a lot was hoping for a title change. –  
\- Wow… - thought Kenny in surprise, crossing his arms behind his neck. – Well, I guess there aren’t so many fan bases for Riho. Maybe they don’t even know who she is. –  
\- Then help them to know her! – Cody prompted an idea. – Let’s have also Riho participating at this conference. I mean, she’s the AEW Women’s Champion, she might have the right to stand with the Elite. –  
Matt nodded. – Could be cool. –  
\- I’ll go call her. – Kenny got off the chair, and rushed out of the room.

***

In the end, only Cody and Kenny, alongside Riho, attended to the conference call. The Young Bucks remained in the back, with Nick’s wife, to check that the streaming was fine.  
First of all, a lot of compliments were shared to every component of the Elite and AEW. Most of the questions were asked to Cody: in particular, if AEW had to legally debate against WWE for the name “Bash at the Beach”. Few guys from websites wanted to know more about the Jericho Cruise, whether it would be live or taped. And the possibility of a secondary title.  
To Kenny, it was questioned if he was fine to stay away from the World Heavyweight championship, after his history in Japan, and focus now just on the Tag Team titles.  
Then, a cocky dude asked to talk about the women’s division. He told that, comparing to the “revolution” vowed from the beginning, the women’s division was still two or three steps behind the men’s. Partly-drafted storylines, lack of big names, a low level of competition. Several critics were brought to how the division was organized, and Kenny took it quite personally, as he represented at least half of the booking team.  
Next, it was Riho’s turn. And they didn’t go easy on her.  
Her abilities were undisputed. However, it was contested that she might not be ready yet to carry on her shoulders an entire division, moreover of a brand new company.  
\- It seems a general opinion that the AEW women’s division had a false start. Considering the difficulties that it’s having, I can’t help but wonder if something could have been done differently. With all due respect, miss Riho, but your name isn’t one the most famous in the USA. No deny for your carrier in Japan, and kudos for start wrestling in so young age. But probably, most of the audience was just expecting an American athlete, as inaugural AEW Women’s champion. -  
In that kind of world, accepting critics was part of the job. Cody had a plastered smile on his face, Kenny was scowled but silent. Riho had a genuine surprised, almost shocked, expression. Kenny, sat next to her, was hiddenly rubbing her back to keep her calm.  
Following question was shot directly at Riho.  
\- Do you think, Miss Riho, that you were chosen to hold that crown only thanks to your relationship with Kenny Omega? –  
If only that disrespectful guy wasn’t on the other side of a screen, and God-knows how many miles away from them, Kenny would have hit him with a V-Trigger right on the chin, that’s for sure.  
Riho had her eyes wide open. – I am sorry. I am afraid I did not understand your question… -  
He rambled on. – I mean, there are so many amazing female wrestlers. AEW could have chosen anyone, but we all know that you and Kenny have this special “bond”… -  
\- Ok, I think that’s enough. – Cody cuts short. - Riho has showed a great potential. She is young, but talented like very few others in the world. The selection we made was accurate, and sure, we may not have all the experience of older presidents or companies, but we can recognize what’s good and what’s not. We can never regret to have Riho as our first AEW Women’s champion. –  
And by the time Cody finished the talking, Riho had already left the seat, with a bitter and unshed tear in her eye.


	2. 02.

After the first couple of episodes of Dark, where some kind of anarchy ruled, Nick Jackson and Kenny Omega started working together as a producer team. They were selecting athletes and matches, trying in some way to keep a continuity of Dynamite’s storylines, and booking all of them. It was some sort of a spin-off of the main show, so the expectations actually weren’t so high. They’d have time to get better, and so would the entire company.

Most of the athletes that weren’t supposed to be part of the tapings of Dark had already left the building. Only a few remained, to take a look at their colleagues. 

One that remained, but for a different reason, was Riho. She was walking down the aisles, in the backstage, in the catering area. She looked thoughtful.

She finally reached Nick and Kenny in the gym, where they were discussing about the card.

\- Hello guys. – she smiled.

Nick and Kenny turned their heads at the same time. – Hey Riho, you still here? – said the younger Buck. – I thought you left, haven’t seen you in a while. –

\- Is everything ok? – added Kenny, slightly frowning.

\- Yes, yes, everything is ok. – she made a thumb up.

\- You want to watch Dark with us? – asked Nick.

She bit her lip, kind of nervous. – Actually, guys, I want to fight. –

\- Ok. You can grab a baseball bat and wait for Kenny in the parking lot. – everybody laughed at Nick’s joke. – But other than that, I’m afraid we have no more slots for this week. We were just talking about this, right Kenny? –

\- Yeah, I think three matches for today are enough, we wouldn’t want to make them too short. –

Riho tried to lead them in by raising both eyebrows. – There is no women’s match tonight? –

\- Yes, one. – Nick mimed with the finger. – We were thinking of having Nyla vs Shanna, so to move forward with their story. People like when Dark follows what happened on Dynamite. –

She nodded. – I see. And you do not think that having the champion is a good thing for the show? –

\- Of course! But I think we’ll stick with this. But hey, that’s cool, we’ll keep an eye open for next week. –

\- And besides, you already had a match on Dynamite, you must be tired. – Kenny backed him up. – Why don’t you go home and get some rest? We need you 100% -

\- I am 100% - Riho smirked. – Please, I never had a match on Dark, I want to help you. Please, let me fight. –

Kenny was now looking straight in her eyes. – Riho, does this have anything to do with the… that interview? –

\- No. – the smile flew away.

\- Are you sure? - 

\- I swear. –

Kenny took a deep breath and turned to Nick. – I guess… I guess there’s something we can do. What about having Riho vs Shanna? –

Nick shrugged. He trusted Kenny, but he was still not totally convinced. – Could be cool, but so last minute… we gotta ask Nyla first, if she’s ok to back off. We already told her. –

\- Nyla will still be a part of the show. I have an idea. –

Nick winced. - Got it, I’m gonna to tell her. –

\- No, wait. – Kenny stopped him, and exchanged a quick glance with Riho. – I have to do this. – 

***

The tapings of Dark were about to start. Kenny and Nick were outside the locker rooms to share the last leads. 

\- Darby and Brandon, you’re up first. Full speed, fast moves, ok? –

Darby blinked. – Got it. –

\- Then let’s bring the women’s division on. So, Riho against Shanna in a non-title-match. Do what you do best, entertain those fans who have already bought a bucket of pop-corn. After the end, Nyla comes off the stage and attacks Shanna. A brutal assault, let’s give Shanna not even a chance. Clear? –

\- Clear as the sun. – Shanna and Nyla thumbed up.

\- Main event, tag team contest. Billy, go get your son and see what you can do. Remember, nostalgic and kind of a family plan. Shawn, you and Peter… well, you know, you’re not getting that along. -

Billy Gunn and Shawn Spears exchanged a laugh. 

\- Ok, so everything’s set. Get your gears ready, we’re starting in 20 minutes. –

While the athletes went back to prepare for their matches, Kenny and Nick left heading to the gorilla position. After a short while, someone ran after Omega. 

It was Riho. – Kenny, first of all, thank you for the opportunity. However, another interference in my match? Will I not look… weak? –

\- It’s ok. At least this time it’s not for you. You already got the win. Nyla would just attack Shanna, we need to carry on with their story. Don’t worry, it’s not about you. –

By the time he finished the sentence, Kenny had second thoughts. He turned to Nick. – Nick, could you give me a second? You should go check with Brandi that everything’s fine. I’ll meet you in a minute. – 

\- Sure, man. –

Kenny waited for Nick to be far enough, before talking again. And again, he was looking straight in Riho’s eyes.

\- Or is this about you? – he asked, lowering his voice.

\- What? – she acted surprised.

\- Come on, you can tell me. Are you sure this isn’t about… -

– No, no, no. It is ok, Kenny, I am fine. I understand. I will go prepare for my match. –

She rushed back to her locker room, leaving Kenny almost in disbelief. He didn’t know what to think about it. It looked like… he caught her red-handed. Of course it hadn’t to be easy for her, but still…

Well, what he could sense for sure, it was that their women’s champion wasn’t fine.

***

_She began wrestling so young to not be second to anyone._

_For those who knew her story, so many sacrifices she had to make to chase her dream. Family, money, school, things she had to do and nowadays she still regrets._  
But with love and passion, she didn’t back off in front of hard times. She kept training, traveling and fighting. She was lucky to have brilliant trainers, allies and opponents, and eventually she proved to be good.  
In the meantime, she managed to complete the studies and graduate. But at that point, everybody knew which was Riho’s road. She had what it takes to become what she wanted.  
At the end of the line, fighting a world so much bigger made her stronger.

Stronger than Shanna, who had to beat that day on Dark. The match began as a show off by the champion. Great agility by Riho, a couple of well done headscissors and a double foot stomp from the top rope were driving the match to the right path. And yet, she wanted to do more.

_Impossible not to think about that interview. She wasn’t good enough? Well, she was going to show him!_

Riho lifted Shanna on top of the corner, and hit her with a forearm. Raised her hand for the fans, and started climbing. A super hurricanrana would have been amazing and devastating!

But at the last second, her right foot slipped on the top rope. She completely lost her balance. It was a devastating impact, but on her. Riho bounced with her leg on the rope, and suddenly fell down on the mat on her back and neck, with no possibility to protect herself with the arms. 

It was a moment where everything was upside down, and a shocking pain shot through her mind covering all kind of fears. She closed her eyes, barely moving.

A worried chant rose from the crowd, while a women’s voice comes up near the ring. Brandi. – Oh my God! Ref, stop it. Riho, can you hear me? Are you ok? – She was really concerned about the Japanese girl. She took a horrible bump.

Riho heard it, and ploddingly got up hanging on the bottom rope. Brandi immediately approached her from the apron. – Are you hurt? Do you want me to stop this? –

In the meantime, Shanna went behind Riho and reached the center of the ring, to talk with the referee and gain some time in front of the crowd. 

Riho shook her head, quite angrily. – I am fine. I want to continue to fight. –

Brandi nodded. – Ok. And don’t worry, we’ll adjust this in post editing. -

Riho got back on her feet and attacked Shanna from behind. A backstabber, then an armbar. While she was tightening the submission, she could felt her back a little heavier. She tried to get a mouthful of air and bathe in the fans yells.

_Leaving Japan and her family was the hardest thing. And now that’s how the USA was seeing her? A few close friends of hers called that “the promised land”. Oh, yeah._

_She received her fair share of critics even back in Japan, of course. But now, she thought the time where she still had to justify herself in front of people was over. That was nothing like Japan._

_In ring, she just wanted to show who she really was, and what she was capable of._

Shanna counters and caught her in an inside cradle. 1…2… Riho escaped and quickly got back in a standing position. So, Shanna launches herself against the ropes, with the intention of hitting her opponent with a running clothesline. Riho was supposed to avoid it, but for some infamous reason, she forgot to dive. Shanna’s arm abruptly hit her right between her throat and chest. Her heart skipped a beat. And again a rough landing on her back and neck. 

This time, the pain was more intense and shivering. She rolled over toward the side of the ring, near the apron, until she meets again the eyes of Brandi.

\- Riho, what’s going on? Is everything ok? – she asked in a whisper.

\- I am fine. – her voice sounded tired. 

\- You sure? We can take a break, stop the action and resume it in a minute. –

\- No, I want to fight. – her warrior spirit was taking over everything.

_And then, Kenny… Kenny was one of the first - and who knows, maybe the most important – to tell her to always believe in herself and her dreams._

Riho got on her knees and then straight up to face Shanna. But sadly for her, it was just a matter of a minute. She totally missed a dropkick, hitting nothing but the air. Like she had seen her opponent somewhere else. And immediately after, she went short on a dive from the top rope. A chant of surprise and moderate disappointment could be heard from the bleachers.

A perturbed and upset Brandi, for the last time, went near the apron. – Ok, that’s enough. It’s time to end this. – she praised her.

Brandi returned to the time-keeper area, without even listening to Riho’s reply. She didn’t sit down. She passed behind the barricades, getting through the crowd, and walked straight to the gorilla position. There, the first person she met was Nick Jackson.

\- Nick, I think I need your help. –

\- What’s up? –

\- Come with me. –

Still walking between the fans seats, out-of-cameras, she guide him where he could see the ring.

\- This match is a disaster. Here the fans are almost lost, but even if we wanted to air this online, we’d have to cut so many mistakes and leave just a couple of minutes. - 

Nick frowned and looked at the square. – Do you think it’s better to start again or reshoot? –

Brandi bit her lip and shook her head. – I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’ve never seen Riho like this. – she admitted.

Nick looked alarmed. – Why? What happened? –

\- She’s not in condition to carry on, Nick. She took a terrible bump and hit her head, at the beginning. I think we should just stop this. What do you think? –

\- Better to avoid bigger troubles, I agree. It’s only for her safety. – he snorted. – We have also Nyla ready, maybe we could replace Riho and shoot a new match. –

\- Would be taking too much time. – she observed.

Nick walked by the ring. The fans chanted for him, as they saw him in jeans and t-shirt and thought of a surprise run-in. In the meantime, in the ring, action was like frozen. Referee and Shanna didn’t know exactly what to do, while Riho was down on her knees looking at Nick and Brandi, confused. Her eyes were begging him not to do it.

\- Ok, let’s stop this one. – the young Jackson announced. He had to come up with something. – I apologize to everyone on behalf of me and my crew. We had a problem in the backstage, with the cameras. We don’t have time to reshoot this from the beginning, so I’m sorry but we have to skip the end. – he turned towards Brandi. – Go call Nyla, we’re only shooting her assault to Shanna. –

Riho had no strength to protest. She knew. The only thing she could do, was slamming an aching punch to the mat. 


	3. 03.

**03.**

Kenny slammed the office door open. – What did you tell her? –

He seemed pretty nervous, like something was rushing under his skin. There was a highly worried look in his eyes.

Cody looked up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow. – What are you talking about, man? –

\- I just saw Riho in the backstage. She was almost in tears. – he was talking faster than he was breathing. – I met Nick, he told me what happened with him and Brandi. –

Cody closed the laptop, left the chair and, pacing the floor, he walked toward his friend. He wasn’t so happy either. – I didn’t tell her anything. But yeah, I spoke to my wife. I know. –

\- Ok, so? I don’t think it was the right way. – Kenny was blatantly gesturing. – She thought Riho had a concussion, but I’m sure she was fine. There was enough time to reshoot. We have a great editing team and… -

\- Alright, calm down. – Cody tried to slow him down, but right now, it was like trying to stem a fall with a paper sheet.

\- Why didn’t she come to me? I could have… -

\- I get it, Ken, I get it. – he finally managed to interrupt him. – It wasn’t easy, for anyone. –

Kenny snorted, still deep in thoughts. – It’s just that I’m sorry that… -

\- I know. – the younger of the Rhodes went to close the door. - But I think Brandy and Nick took the right decision. –

Kenny took a deep breath to regain control. – I’m not sure. –

\- I am. – he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. – And look, I’m not saying this because my wife is involved. I’m thinking about business. And that… was good for business. –

Kenny unintentionally smiled. He felt the tension slowly flowing away. – Jeez, you just went like… “the competitor”. –

Cody laughed. – I know. Look, I’m sure as you are that Riho was fine. But you already saw that the audience sometimes is our best friend, sometimes is our worst enemy. Even if we went ahead with the match, don’t you think that someone would’ve talked about that on the Internet, maybe the next day or the day after? And yes, maybe they could’ve come to you. But they had the right to do what they did, you know that. And in my opinion, they did it right. –

Kenny looked down to his shoes and put his hands in the pockets. – I’m thinking about Riho. It must’ve been so hard for her. Being removed from a match in front of 5.000 people… -

\- Yeah. - Cody nodded. – Look, things are going fast, mistakes are allowed to anyone. We make mistakes too, you know? –

\- You, maybe. I don’t. I’m the best bout machine. –

Cody chuckled. – I can’t even imagine how many people are waiting for you to stand with the AEW World Heavyweight title. But right now, we’re all learning from our mistakes. She’s a professional, she’s young, she’s strong, she’ll get over it. This just wasn’t the right day. –

\- I know. - Kenny smirked. He knew it wasn’t just that. Damn it, he knew it. – I guess I could go check on her. She might need a friend right now. –

\- That’s a good idea. – Cody went back to his desk. Actually, keeping their women’s champion on track and motivated was really a good idea. - I know how much you care about her. –

Kenny walked away. When he reached the knob, he turned around back to Cody. – Hey, man. Sorry for attacking you before. –

Cody blinked at him. – We’re the Elite, aren’t we? We either do things spectacularly, or we don’t do them at all. -

***

Right after the ending – well, it would have been more correct to call it a stop – of her match on Dark, and an extremely quick medical check, Riho went straight to her locker room without talking to anybody. Nick Jackson tried to tell something, but she avoided him and walked away. She felt she couldn’t hold the tears for too long.

Unfastened the bands on her wrists, she threw them against a locker, in pure frustration.

She wanted to be alone, she needed to catch her breath and regain focus.

Her back was still a bit aching, but luckily, the neck seemed fine. The doctor said there was no concussion. Once thought about what happened all the way through, however, she felt all a rush of panic. What if her mother’s worst nightmare had come true? She still remembered when she started wrestling, and her mother constantly watched over her, fearing all kinds of injuries. She never had major injuries, her sister Seina hadn’t been that lucky.

Riho sat on a chair, with her head in her hands, and sighed.

She felt like she let everybody down. A champion should be better than this.

That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. What the hell happened during the match? She couldn’t explain, she was mad at herself first. She made so many rookie mistakes, that she wouldn’t be surprised if the Elite was mad at her. And after what had been said about her…

What if… what if Kenny was right? She didn’t have clear mind. She was overwhelmed by emotions. God, she hated what she heard from that stupid guy.

She admired Kenny since the first day she met him. In some way, she wanted to be like him. He was one of the most important persons in her carrier and her life. She would always keep a special place in her heart for their friendship. But AEW wasn’t just Kenny Omega. She won that championship fair and square.

_“Always believe in yourself and your dreams”._

Why should people think that there could be something between her and Kenny?

***

Once out of Cody’s office, Kenny went to search for Riho.

He had this feeling, like he absolutely had to do something. For Riho, cause she was a dear friend. For the women’s division, cause it was under his responsibility. For AEW, as it was something he really believed in.

They were a young federation that was trying to sky-rocket to the top. And as he said to Cody, he was the best bout machine. He wants, he needs, to be the best in everything he does. He wasn’t the first and only non-Japanese wrestler to win the G1 Climax accidentally. His matches weren’t rated more than 6 stars by chance.

He went directly to the last place where he saw Riho, but she was already gone. He walked over the backstage, the gym, the catering area: she was nowhere to be found. He even tried to stop by the locker rooms. No signs of her.

He eventually met Matt Jackson in a hallway. – Matt, have you seen Riho? –

\- Yes, she just left. -

\- How long ago? –

\- I don’t know, maybe five minutes. –

Kenny grimaced. – Damn it, missed her. –

He really would’ve liked to talk to her.

***

Later that day, Cody and Brandi were driving back home. At first they planned to go out for dinner, but then they settled a more relaxing evening at home. Cooking, tv, sofa and cuddles.

While they were in the car, although, the main topic of their talks was still work.

Brandi was looking herself in the compact mirror. – What’s your opinion about that Riho’s situation, honey? –

Cody nodded. – I told you, I think you handled it well. It wasn’t easy, but you made the right choice. –

\- On one hand, I feel bad for her. She’s a wonderful girl. –

He slightly frowned and narrowed his eyes. - I know what you mean. But you know, right now we are quite in the eye of the storm. Everybody is keeping us under control every single day. Everything we do. Especially the women’s division. We need to do better, Brandi. We need to be strong. Keep uncomfortable situations out of the door as much as we can. We have no room for drawbacks. –

– Yeah… - Brandi put the make-up mirror back in her purse. – And sorry if I’m telling you this, cause he’s a friend. But I think Kenny overreacted on this one. –

Cody smiled. – Understandable. –


	4. 04.

**04.**

Kenny came back home and plopped on the couch. It was just late afternoon, but he felt as tired as if he hadn’t slept for days.

He should be going to the gym, later. Yeah, maybe.

He picked up the phone from his pocket, and twirled it in his hand for a minute.

Tried to call. Ringing out.

Once more. No answer.

He threw the phone under a pillow.

Fine, he would have waited.

***

Bash at the Beach finally arrived. For this special episode of Dynamite, Kenny Omega was scheduled to battle Pac, while Riho would team up with Britt Baker and Hikaru Shida to face the Nightmare Collective. The Young Bucks were set for a tag team match against Private Party, and Cody was supposed to carry on his feud with MJF.

About an hour before the show started, Kenny approached Riho’s locker room. She was alone and silent, focusing on the night.

\- Hey, champ. – he knocked on the jamb.

Riho looked up and smiled at him. – Kenny… -

He had waited days for that talk. - How are you feeling? –

She stretched her arms above her head, so as to show him that she had no problems. – I am ok. The doctor checked my back and recommended rest. I slept a lot. – she sounded easy.

Kenny kept staring at her. That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to know. – Can we talk? –

Riho glanced at him, acting like surprised for just a second. There was a hint in his eyes that she knew what he meant. She looked away and went back to tying her boots. – Yes, come in. –

He took a chair and seat nearly in front of her. - I was sure you were physically clear. You’re strong as iron. –

She wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore, like she was some kind of embarrassed. – Are you here to talk about last week? –

\- Yes… and no. I’m here because I was worried about you. – he was talking in such tenderness. – Everything’s ok now, Riho, don’t worry about that anymore. But can you tell me what happened? –

\- Nothing. – she whispered.

\- Look, I know this has been a rough period. We’re all utterly stressed and under pressure. And I can’t even imagine how harder this must’ve been for you. You barely had time to settle in here, so far from home. You must’ve worked twice as hard as the others, since day one. Things in USA are different than Japan, I know that. I’ve been through. And I’m sorry that I haven’t helped you enough. I should’ve done more. –

\- You have always done enough for me. – she said, still pacing the floor.

He was going to ramble until she would’ve looked in his eyes again. – I see what’s going on, Riho. That wasn’t “nothing”. Critics are one of the hardest parts of this work, and that interview must have been a punch in the stomach. –

\- Those were bad words. – her voice almost cracked. - Lies. – 

\- Those were bullshits. Maybe we shouldn’t have brought you on the front line. And you know what? I knew it. I noticed something wasn’t right, and I should’ve figured it out sooner. It was my mistake. I shouldn’t have let you compete on Dark. -

She shook her head. – Do not blame yourself. It is my fault. -

\- I just wished you came to talk to me, to tell me the truth. – He lowered his tone and leaned toward her. - We’re friends, aren’t we? -

She finally turned to Kenny. - I wanted to do it on my own. –

\- I know. – he gently smiled. – You’re a warrior. –

\- I am like you. – she covertly smiled back.

\- You have everything to be even better than me. - he could see emotions flickering across her face. She wasn’t good at lying. - I know how much passion you have. I know that, as the champion you are, you want to lead the entire division. Carry all the weight on your shoulders. That’s why you asked for one more match. You wanted to prove something. You wanted to prove that you are the best. I get it. But pushing yourself over the limit or risking injuries is not the right way. -

Riho nodded. – I understand. But I am not a joke. He said that I am the champion only because you and I have… -

\- Yeah, right. - he burst out laughing.

She looked at him questioningly. – Why do you laugh? –

Kenny wiped his temple. – Sorry. You’re right to be angry. Maybe in America we are more stupid than Japan. Today you’re a champion thanks to me, tomorrow it’ll be thanks to Cody, maybe the day after it’ll be thanks to Shawn Spears. Do you remember, back in Japan, when I won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship? How many people were saying that I was given the title just because schoolgirls loved me? Come on, I didn’t win one of the most prestigious championships just because of my… - he pointed his abs - well, undeniable good looking. -

He made her laugh. That was definitely what he wanted to see. He rubbed her shoulder. – Remember always to believe in what you do, cause you’re great. That’s why we want you to be the champion. Nothing else matters. Never lose your heart after some jackass with a keyboard and a microphone. -

\- I trust you. – she sounded in a better mood.

He was glad he managed to cheer her up. Eventually, he got up. – Alright, I better get ready for my opener match. Are you ok for tonight? –

She finished with her boots, checked her attire and then happily smiled at Kenny. – Yes, I am. –

This time, he believed her.

***

Kenny was standing in the gorilla position, waiting for his theme song to play. He was all wound up and ready for action.

_I hear the battle cry  
Under the devil's sky  
The One Winged Angel screams  
It fuels my hopes and dreams  
The Best Bout Machine_

Here we go. Time to show off.

***

After his muscles-burning match against Pac, Kenny decided to remain in the backstage to watch the rest of the show. With a bottle of water in his hand and a towel over his shoulders, he sat in the monitor area, next to one of the camera operators.

That episode of Dynamite had so much potential. Things were going to go better. The Elite would have grown stronger every week. They just needed to put the foot down on the gas and keep rolling,

Among other things, that day Kenny’s main focus was on the women’s contest. Just before the match between the team of Riho and the Nightmare Collective started, he was joined by Cody.

\- Still heavy breathe, uh? –

Kenny shrugged. – What can I say? Maybe I’m getting too old for this shit. –

Cody grabbed a chair and sat close to him, wearing headphones. – I don’t think you would keep up for 60 minutes anymore. –

Kenny nodded, fleering. - Maybe I should go back to New Japan. –

\- Hey, that’s an idea! – Cody slapped his shoulder. – Why don’t you ask if you can come back to NJPW, and in turn send Okada to AEW? –

\- Yeah, right. – he sneered. – I guess they’d shoot me right outside the building. –

\- That would mean one less salary. – Cody laughed.

Action in the ring had already begun, with the first study phase and basic holds. Shida and Mel were squaring off.

\- You here to look at your wife? – Kenny asked.

\- Sure, Brandi was so excited for her first match after a long time. How about you? –

Kenny kept looking at the monitor and narrowed his eyes. - Just checking in, I want everything to be all right. And you know what? I got good vibes. –

Actually, it went all right. Or at least, on the side of the face team. Baker and Shida were solid as always, while Riho in particular put on a great performance. Full speed, no mistakes, nice coordination with the tag team partners. On the other hand, the Nightmare Collective didn’t work so well.

Near the end of the bout, also Nick Jackson joined his friends. Like them, and after what happened the week before, he kept an open eye on the match. He too had noticed Riho’s actions. He quietly drew Cody’s attention and mimed him to talk far from Kenny.

\- Riho’s doing great tonight. – he murmured. – Do you think her and Kenny talked? –

Cody glanced at Kenny. He was beaming, staring at the monitor. He must’ve been so proud of her. – I saw her before her entrance, she seemed happy. – he smiled. – I’m sure they had some talk. -

***

It was time for the weekly meeting with the boss. Every Thursday, they were scheduled to meet in the headquarter of AEW, to do some kind of debriefing and brainstorming. Talk about Dynamite, Dark, BTE, social media, merchandising and a bunch of other stuff. Share ideas, make adjustments, plan the bookings. It was the funniest and the hardest part at the same time.

There were Cody and his wife, The Young Bucks and Kenny Omega. They were already at the round table, waiting for Tony’s arrival. In the meantime, everybody was doing something else. Cody and Brandi were chatting about their private things, Kenny was playing on his phone, while Matt was checking emails and messages.

\- He’s late. – Nick thought out loud.

Cody turned and gave him a sardonic look. – Are you getting bored? Hey Matt, do you have any toy for your little brother? –

Matt smiled, although he seemed quite worked up against the screen. – Not now. I’m still trying to delete this fucking post on this fucking site. Kenny? –

\- I got it. – Kenny fleered. – Do you like blue goats and orange fur balls? –

Nick rubbed his chin. – Do you guys think I’d sound too cocky if I asked Tony to have one of those arcade stations on the cruise? –

\- No. – Matt replied. – You’d sound like a total jerk. –

Everybody laughed out loud.

In that moment, Tony Khan came in. He was carrying a paper folder under his arm. - Hello guys, sorry if I made you wait. –

Cody nodded. - No problem, boss. -

\- And unfortunately I don’t even have so much time. – Tony looked in some kind of a hurry. - I promised my father to attend one of those… well, actually I still don’t know if to call it a gala dinner, or a fair, or something else. The only thing I know is that a lot of money is going to be there and I can’t miss it. –

Kenny raised his hand in support. – And that’s always a good reason. –

Tony placed the folder on the table. - Alright, so let’s begin. I’m sure you all saw my last email. I asked my team to make a quick research over the internet. What I sent you were links to wrestling website from all around the world. USA, Canada, Italy, England, Australia. I made them select several of the most recent reviews. –

\- I gave it a look. – Nick chimed in. – I got that people loved to see one more Bash at the Beach! –

Tony waited for the Jackson brothers to high-five, before resuming. – Yes, we’re doing a great job. Maybe I shouldn’t say this, but you can’t imagine how thrilled I am for what we’re making. Anyway, I’ve done my homework. Something I need to highlight is that the Nightmare Collective is getting the worst of it. – he glanced at Brandi. – People aren’t appreciating the stable at all. And not just since last week. –

Brandi ran her fingers through her hair, a little bit annoyed. – Maybe we just need more time, we can work on that. I mean, what’s so wrong about it? – she turned basically toward everybody else. – What do you think? -

Her husband laid against the backseat and shook his head. - No idea… - he murmured.

Tony went back his folder. – However, that’s not really what I wanted to discuss with you today. –

He picked a short pile of documents and started to hand them out on the table, one each.

Matt was the first to lift it and stare. No clue what that was. - Exactly… what are we looking at? – he asked, frowned. All the other guys were looking at those squares, numbers and lines, trying to understand.

\- That’s a diagram of last week’s ratings, I got it from TNT. – Tony explained. – You saw that fall at a certain point? –

\- Yeah… impossible to ignore that. – Cody commented, studying the sheet. That was strange. They never got to see that kind of stuff. – It’s so much lower than the average. –

\- That’s the point. – Tony began to walk back and forth across the room. – It means that in that lapse of time, people lost almost all interest in us. They switched channel, they turned on football matches, game show, web-series, or even advertisement. And you know, that’s not good, not good at all for business. If we lose audience, we lose sponsors. And if we lose sponsors, we lose money. –

\- Of course, we get it. – Matt chipped in. – Was there something special on NXT? –

\- That’s a very bad line down here… - Kenny thought out loud. – Maybe we aired a break for too long? –

\- What was going on on other channels? Anyone remember? – said Brandi.

\- I’m not concerned about NXT. That’s just war. – Kenny talked up. – But none of you was able to ask the one right question. –

Nick bit his lip. He had a joke right on the tip of his tongue, but he managed to keep it quiet. The boss didn’t seem quite in the mood.

\- It’s not a matter of what was on the other channels, but what was on our show. And I guess none of you questioned because you already knew, right? –

Kenny raised an eyebrow. He’ll hate what he was going to say. – The women’s division. The tag team match. –

\- Yes, the women’s division. – Tony stopped walking and planted both hands on the table. – That’s what’s making me concerned. Because it’s like this basically every single week. And from a corporate point of view, that’s not acceptable. Right now, this is our Achilles heel. When we started, we promised the fans a revolution. Now that’s just all the other way around. All that people are talking about is how we’ve not been able to bring any revolution to the world of women’s wrestling. We need to shake things up. Cause I’m telling you: this is not working. –

*****


	5. 05

**05.**

Since the beginning of AEW journey, the Elite guys have had almost full operative power. While the economic matters were addressed by the Khan family, all that concerned bookings and talents was in the Elite’s hands. There was never a diktat from the upper management. At the end of the line, both Elite and Khan saw pro wrestling in the same way. 

However, this time was different. It was the first time the Elite guys had to face a major rebook directly from Tony. According to his statement, the women’s division needed a shake up.

The day after the meeting with Tony Khan, the Bucks, Kenny, and Cody and his wife, met at Matt Jackson’s residence. To discuss about that, outside of the headquarter, far from the offices. They were all wondering about what he meant and what they could do.

\- Did Tony said anything more to anyone of you? – asked Brandi, maybe the one who was more under pressure.

Everybody shook their heads. – No, we all know what he told in the office. No private conversations. – Nick said.

Matt leaned toward his brother. - What do you think he saw, to say something like that? –

\- I really don’t know, man. But the fact is that we were actually talking about that even before Tony. You know, it’s been weeks that the reviews are hitting hard on that part of the show. –

Everybody stared silent at Nick’s last words for a few seconds.

Matt Jackson broke the quiet and tried to encourage. – Come on guys, let’s bring up some ideas. – he turned to Kenny. – Some new talents? –

Kenny smirked. – We’ve already done the scouting, there is not so much left up for sale. Market is quite limited, right now. –

\- Yeah, and having that joshi group was a lucky break. – Cody backed him up. – I don’t think Tony would agree to pay any termination clause to have some lady from other federations. –

Kenny nodded. – Agree. We already got the best free agents. –

Nick ran his hand through his long hair, thoughtfully. – All right, at least we gotta start somewhere. – he glanced at Brandi. – I guess the first thing could be a “revision” of the whole Nightmare Collective project. –

She frowned. The Collective was born as her own idea. – You mean “abandon“ it? –

\- I mean leading it to somewhere else, if it needs to. –

Kenny rubbed his temples, eyelids closed. – You heard the boss. – he sounded a bit gloomy.

Cody noticed that his wife didn’t take it too well. – Maybe they’re right, honey. - he crossed his arms behind his neck and took a deep breath. – Easy to say “shake things up”. The harder is to do it. I know what kind of perception we have of women’s wrestling, what we wanted to do and what we wanted to deliver to the fans. But we were the last, moving on this landscape. Most of the names we would’ve liked to see in an AEW ring were already signed to other companies. What could we do? We got what we could. We know, Tony knows and I hope the fans know. Women’s wrestling is in a special spotlight right now. It’s growing worldwide, it’s innovative, trailblazing. It’s under everybody’s microscope. Everybody talks about it, it’s like… trending. So nothing we do go unnoticed. But what I understood is that 99% of the fans don’t even know what they want. We can book whatever story we want, but revolution or not, they overreact, they critic, they overstate. No matter what. And what happened with Riho a few weeks ago is a clear proof of what I’s saying. –

To accomplish that task, what was needed right now were some of the most brilliant minds in pro wrestling to come up with something.

Cody resumed. – And speaking about Riho, we need to create something else around her. Clearly, what’s done so far is not enough. – he noticed a slightly vexed look in Kenny’s eyes. – She’s the champion, she needs to be the leader. Maybe she needs something new. –

There was another moment of silence, where everybody in the room thought about different things. Eventually, Kenny stepped out of his deep thoughts and talked up.

\- I think I got something. We’ve never done this, and barely talked about. But it worked in Japan, I can vividly remember the cheers. –

The guys were questioningly looking at him.

\- Intergender wrestling? – Matt asked.

\- Yes. – it looked like Kenny really believed in that. - Let’s bring up a mixed tag team match for next week. Me and Riho against… I don’t know, Kip and Penelope. We can try, what do you think? –

***

A couple of days later, the Elite team was back to work in Jacksonville, to prepare the episode of Dynamite following the Jericho Cruise. It was going to be a long week.

Kenny had a couple of days to think, and came up with a bunch of ideas, which he wanted to discuss with his mates. That morning he was not the first to arrive at the building, he saw the other guys’ cars in the parking. He looked at his swatch. Well, maybe he woke up a little too late, but no one was going to bother him for that. High grades advantages.

There wasn’t that much traffic in the backstage yet, though. Someone in the gym, someone else on the phone.

Eventually, Kenny saw Cody at the end of a hallway. – Hey! – he waved at him and quickly reached his friend.

\- Hey, what’s up? –

\- You got a minute? –

\- Sure. -

\- I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. – Kenny thought it was worth to catch-up with him. – Since last day, I thought about it a lot. You know, I think we can build something around intergender matches. Only half of the American fans are used to, so we could hit it big time. –

Cody sneered. – You really like this thing of mixed tag teams, uh? –

\- I do. Let’s start with a couple of contests, and see how it goes. - Kenny seemed a bit psyched up. - Then we could make a tournament, and if Tony agrees, why not introducing a mixed tag team championship? Just imagine if… I don’t know, Pentagon teams up with Nyla, or Darby with with Big Swole, or PAC with Britt… -

\- Ok man, slow down. – Cody cackled for a second. – You know, at first I wasn’t too convinced about this. My father, my brother… maybe I grew up a little too old school. –

\- I thought about what you said about Riho. If she needs a boost, well… - he bragged himself. - Who’s better than Kenny Omega to boost up the fans? -

Cody leaned on him. - Look, I didn’t mean that the division’s shortage is all Riho’s fault. And you know what, Ken? I gotta tell you. I know how much you care about Riho, and I really admire what you’re doing with her. How much you’re trying to help her. How much energy and effort you’re putting into it. I saw it, we all did. –

Kenny didn’t stop enough to think about Cody’s words. He beamed at his friend. – I see in her the next big thing, Rhodes. –

***

Riho would have thanked Emi Sakura forever. Thanks to Emi, she managed her way through the wrestling world since she was a young lady. She started as a kitten in a cage of beasts, when almost nobody could believe in her. When she was worried, plenty of doubts, insecure of her means, she found in Emi the strength to carry on. Emi took her under her protective wing, and guided her through all he training. Apparently, Emi saw in Riho a spark that was worth to feed since a so young age.

Riho was still young and with still a lot to learn, however she was proud of what she’d accomplished in Japan. She couldn’t choose a better place to grow.

That day, Emi gave Riho a phone call. After all those years, they weren’t just teacher and students anymore. They became friends.

\- Riho, how are you? – Emi wanted to check in on her prodigy.

\- I am fine! – she sounded happy. It was always nice to catch up with her Japanese mates. – I am a little tire though. A lot of training… -

\- I can imagine. But I’m so happy to see you with the title! I’m so proud of you. –

Riho was utterly smiley. – Thank you! – albeit, somewhere in her mind, that title was weighing a little too much. – I miss you. I wish you were here with me. –

\- I’m sure there will be another time. – When Riho decided to move to the USA, Emi was one of her main supporters. She believed Riho could make it anywhere in the world. – How are things over there? –

Riho bit her lip. – Everything is great… -

\- You don’t sound convinced. – she knew her well.

\- I mean, it is beautiful. But it is… it is not easy. – she ended the sentence almost in a whisper.

\- It’s never easy. I guess all the Elite is trying to set things up, to find their dimension. After all, they’re quite young, maybe they still haven’t so much experience to run an entire company. They may have made wrong choices for you, but things will go better. -

\- Oh no, I am not worried about that. The guys are all so kind. And Kenny is great, he has a lot of good ideas for us. –

\- Kenny Omega is directing your division? – Emi thought very highly of Kenny, she respected him. If Riho needed someone in the USA to rely on, Kenny would have been a good choice. She could learn a lot from him.

\- Yes, he and Brandi Rhodes. Of course, he is not you. – she laughed. – But he wants only the best for us. I trust him. -

***

Later that afternoon, done from work, instead of closing himself in the gym, Kenny went outside for a run. He put on a hoodie, headphones in his ears, and began to wander throughout the city. Roads were packed with people. He could see lots of them waiting at the traffic light with their suitcases, or walking while nervously talking to their phones, instead that to each other. Probably, that’s what it meant to be under pressure every day.

Maybe for the first time since AEW started or even in Japan, his work has been heavily questioned and potentially contested. To be honest, he was feeling the weight of responsibilities. His role in AEW was a step forward to for his professional career, that’s for sure. But it wasn’t the same as being between the ropes and battle the best or the worst of the business. When he was in Japan, all he had to think about was offering the fans the best show possible. He heard his theme playing, and he just came out for the rush of adrenaline of a fight. No particular feelings or worries involved. Here, many people were counting on Kenny Omega, and not just on “the Cleaner” or “the Best Bout Machine” or “the One Winged Angel”.

When he was near the suburbs of the town, Battle Cry popped out on his earphones. He started to run faster. And his mind suddenly laser-focused on something. No clue why.

It was Cody’s voice. “ _I know how much you care about her_ ”.

Damn it, he had heard those words twice already. What was on Cody’s mind? Or what did Cody think was on _his_ mind?

***

Beside the following episodes of Dynamite, there was something that needed the Elite team to focus on: the next PPV. Since All In and Double or Nothing, sales had been going great. Everybody was just hoping to keep on this track, with another sold-out in less than an hour.

They needed to prepare it at best. Cody was in his office, discussing with Chris Jericho about the future of the AEW World Heavyweight championship. The Young Bucks were carefully evaluating the next steps for the tag team titles. The entire division was under check, and they were studying possible new alliances or breaking existing ones.

Kenny and Brandi, instead, were trying to issue a long-term plan for Riho and her title. They probably had the most difficult task. Right now, the topic was the next title defense on PPV.

\- We need a match that will blow the roof off the place! – Brandi sounded exalted. – How about a Battle Royale? –

Kenny was walking back and forth across the room. – The female roster isn’t deep enough. It would end way too soon. –

Brandi ran her hand through her hair and thought out loud. – Honestly, I don’t think a 1 on 1 would be special enough. Let’s make it a multi-way match, involve more fighters, maybe even myself. Britt, Shida, Kris, Nyla. Elimination rules, no DQ. A survival. Come on, it’s gonna be great! –

Kenny nodded, but just on the surface. If he was in his shoes, Cody would’ve accepted in a heartbeat. But he had a lot of other things across his mind. – I don’t think we need something special. We need something that climbs up inside people’s soul and literally grabs their hearts and feelings. Fans love when we go long way back and play with the personal memories. –

\- What’s your idea? – By now, she had already understood that Kenny had something else planned, no matter what she could suggest.

\- Riho has a history that she’s carrying from Japan. The pupil wants to beat the master. She needs to battle one last time the woman who trained her. Only by defeating her, Riho would prove that her journey is finally over, that she’s finally ready for the big stage. -

Brandi raised an eyebrow. – Emi Sakura? –

\- Exactly! -Kenny pointed at her. – I can already see the header, something like “ _From Japan to USA: one last ride_ ”… don’t you? –

She bit her lip and awkwardly shook her head. Honestly, Emi Sakura wasn’t that big name that could sell a PPV. – Not really... -

\- Come on, you heard the boss. He wants a jolt. – he was looking straight in her eyes. - We better play safe here for a win. Fire up the emotions, that’s what we need. –

Brandi frowned. There was some kind of particular question in her head, ricocheting like a pinball.

_Whose emotions?_

*****


	6. 06.

**06.**

More often than not, Brandi ended up discussing the booking decisions with her husband. Cody had much more experience than her in that sector, thanks to his family and the years spent in WWE and around the globe. At the end of the day, eating shit really bred him as a better man.

That evening, in the warmth of their house, Brandi had a remark for her husband. She still couldn’t get over the fact that Kenny didn’t agree with her about the women’s match for the incoming PPV. She was sure that her idea was better than Kenny’s. More impactful, action-packed, an eye-catcher for those fans who wanted a spot-fest.

Cody was sitting on the couch, thoughtfully scratching his chin. It wasn’t an easy decision. Tony’s words still rang like a bell in his ears. He grumbled. – I think I agree with Kenny. –

She withered her husband. – Really? –

\- I’m sorry, honey. – he smiled. – You know, you had a great idea, and if it was four or five weeks ago, I wouldn’t even have a doubt. But now… Look, no one’s questioned Riho’s abilities or athleticism. That’s what you wanted to bet on, right? –

Brandi nodded. – I wanted people to have fun. -

\- And that’s great. But well, right now maybe we need something different, something special. Kenny wanted to go beyond a fight. I guess Riho-Emi could work. –

She shook her head, a bit annoyed.

Cody leaned toward her. – Honey, I get why you’re so upset. You know, that’s the hard part of having to share bookings and decisions with someone else. God, you have no idea how hard it is to negotiate with Jericho. Sometimes we need to give-and-take… and most of the times it’s just give. –

\- I still think I’m right. -

\- I’m not telling you that you aren’t. But I’ve known Kenny for a few years, and I’m sure he’s not that cocky. Let me tell you, maybe you overreacted on this one. –

\- And maybe you earned a night sleeping on this couch. – Brandi got up and walked to the kitchen. She took some water from the fridge to cool off. Once she came back, Cody was still waiting for her.

She grabbed both her hands around the glass. – Can I ask you something? Have you seen Kenny a little… strange, lately? –

Cody frowned, doubtful. – What do you mean? –

\- I mean, I know he’s a friend... - it wasn’t really a matter of who had the better idea or what match would air on PPV. At least, not totally. – But is it possible that… I mean, don’t you have the feeling that, recently, Kenny’s decisions may be a little too much driven by… something? –

***

Wednesday afternoon. Two hours away from Dynamite. The roster was thrilled for the new episode, the tech crew had already set lights and cameras, and the first fans were flowing into the building.

In the backstage, the athletes were preparing for their night, everybody in his own way. Training at the gym, listening to music, calling their families. The card was basically done. There was just one last-minute change of plans.

Kenny’s idea for mixed tag team matches was discussed until the last moment, and they ultimately came to a decision only a few hours before the show. There were some conflicting opinions, and they didn’t even consult Tony. The main worry was for the fans’ reactions. As also Kenny said, not all the American fans were used to see mixed tag team matches on regular basis. It would have been an innovation, sure, but there was still a chance that it could go either all good or all bad. In this moment, taking a risk was a bit of a daredevil-move.

But the Elite was there to play. So it was worth to give it a try.

Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford were already informed. Among them all, Kip was the most worried about how to draw the match. Not counting 1 on 1 contests or interferences, it was the first time he would have to team up with Penelope in the ring, so he looked a bit preoccupied. He was quite of stressing Kenny Omega to get tips or leads. In this case, Kenny was the master and Kip was the student eager to do things right.

It was now Riho’s turn to be told. But since Kenny was stuck and busy with Kip – even though he really wanted to be the one to tell her – it was up to Matt to do it.

The elder Jackson met Riho in her locker room. She was still to wear her attire, texting on her phone.

\- Hi Matt. – she waved at him.

\- Is everything ok, Riho? Are you ready for tonight? –

She blinked at him. – Yes. –

Matt stayed on the doorstep. – Great. Look, I know you were supposed to face Shanna tonight. I just stopped by to tell you that we’re changing plans for tonight. Kenny or Brandi will be here soon to tell you. –

Riho frowned for a second. – Do I have to worry? –

He laughed. – Oh no, I don’t think so! We’re trying something new. You’re gonna team up with Kenny against Kip and Penelope. –

Her eyes widened. That couldn’t be true. – Really? –

She looked at him in barely concealed excitement. God, she couldn’t believe that. Things were suddenly looking better. She was so happy to be once again in a ring with Kenny!

***

Back to the origins. There was a strange feeling in what he was about to do. He was electrified, with a blurry taste of nostalgia combined with passion and desire to step in the ring as soon as possible. There was a mixed taste in his mouth: a little bit of Japan, USA, something else about friendship, trust, cheers, boos.

He was about to lead the first ever mixed tag team match in AEW. He sneered. Could he call himself some kind of a pioneer?

Kenny glanced at his swatch. Better get ready. He walked to his locker and got his bag. Took out the white boots first. Not even a doubt: it was no night for the standard suit. That night needed something special. He laid aside the tights he usually wore on Dynamite, and pulled out the _special_ ones.

A genuine smile ran across his face. Matching colors, people always loved that. He used to look so much different, when he had those pink and white pants with stripes and choreographic fringes on. Like he stopped to be all his nicknames for the time of a match. Like that _KR_ on his left kneepad could lead him into another reality.

He put on that gear. Looked in the mirror and charged the fists. Let the people see what Kenny Omega and Riho could really do.

This was gonna be fun.

***

She missed so much being in a ring with Kenny. She’s always liked working with him, and not to mention that he may be one of the best thing that ever happened to her career. Crowd was always fired up when they stepped up in the ring together. There were… she couldn’t tell, something mystical, something out of the ordinary.

That night, knowing to have one more chance to compete side by side with his friend, made her thrilled. She still hadn’t spoken with Kenny. Even if nobody told her, as it was Brandi to show her the night’s schedule, she knew it was his idea. Couldn’t have been different. She knew it, she could sense that. Kenny must have given her another moment to shine.

While she was getting ready, she couldn’t help but thinking about the past.

She remember the first time, when she saw Kenny’s outfit matching with hers, she burst out laughing and she couldn’t stop until a very few moments before the match. Kenny didn’t tell her anything, he made a surprise. So, she expected to see him in his standard style, not like a hipster just thrown out of a college party. Before her entrance, she stood behind the curtain in tears of joy.

Many months have passed since the last time they teamed up. One of her favorite, one that she particularly remembered, sure was the battle in DDT. 5 years had passed since Kenny’s last appearance in the Japanese promotion. He came back that night, to team up with her against Nakazawa.

She really liked to remember those moments. She was in the ring, alone, in the corner. Suddenly Kenny’s instrumental theme song played, and the crowd exploded. Everybody was on their feet. She was looking at him walking down the ramp, waiting for him.

They had this dedicated pose, they gave before the match for the photographers. He would recall his Bullet Club days, while they both pointed their guns at the crowd. Like they were two champions of justice, two partners in crime. She could still see in her mind that, that day, she couldn’t keep her smile back during the pose. She saw in the pictures after the show, she looked so genuine, like she was having the best time ever.

Some would say that it happened every time she stepped in a ring with him. When she was close to Kenny, she always felt more secure and insecure at the exact same time. His presence was a great support for her, she could rely on a strong lead. On the other hand, knowing to fight abreast of one of the best, if not _the_ best, put her under a higher pressure, almost embarrassed. He was the reason why she always wanted to do better.

They resulted to have a phenomenal chemistry. They were fighting like they’ve been coupled in a ring forever. People loved their moves combined, aiming to create something even greater than great. Kenny was a Superman in the ring, while she tried to keep up with him and follow his rhythm. It was like a dance, where they invented new steps as long as the match was going on. Probably one of the most difficult moves – and she remembered it well because she had to make it twice before doing it right – was a german suplex by Kenny converted into a crucifix pin by her.

They seemed to have so much fun together. And people followed them with the same passion they were putting in the match. It was like the crowd was walking beside them, when Kenny spurred her to make that 619 on Nakazawa, just to follow immediately after with a devastating snap dragon suplex.

It was the prelude to an amazing ending. They were too strong for any other mixed couples. Hard to forget, when they both pinned Nakazawa, hugged to each other.

It was just wonderful, triumphing and rejoicing in the middle of the ring with Kenny. And that wouldn’t have been the last time, she was sure.

Let the show begin.

*****


	7. 07.

**07.**

It was a good show. The mixed tag team match of Kenny and Riho against Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford went exactly how it was supposed to go.

Kenny and Riho, in particular, looked like they were fighting together every day. Their chemistry was still there.

Of course, they won. It felt amazing for both of them, raising their arms in the middle of the ring and bathe in the cheers of the crowd. Kenny guided her exactly like the first time. Maybe she needed it, maybe not. She seemed a bit tense, though.

Later that evening, after a shower and a change of clothes, Kenny and Riho met in the hallways of the backstage. He saw her carrying her heavy bag.

\- You need a help with that? –

\- No, thank you. I can do it. -

\- You’re leaving? – he eventually asked.

She drew the strap of the bag. - Yes, I feel pretty tired. I need to sleep. –

\- Get your powers back, champ. Tonight you deserve it, don’t you think? After all, you had to tolerate me all along the match. -

Riho gave a broad smile. - You were great, Kenny. Thank you. –

He smiled her back. – No, _you_ were great. –

She glanced straight in his eyes, kind of abashed. She would’ve stayed to talk about their match until, like, dawn. – I really liked it tonight. Do you think we could do it again? –

_Why not?_

\- I hope so. -

***

\- Well, we can definitely say we’re ahead in this so-cal “Wednesday night war”. – Matt proudly announced to his mates. – Every week, we takeover NXT. - 

As a weekly routine, the guys were taking a look at the responses to their last Dynamite episode aired. According to the numbers, Dynamite’s ratings were about 20% higher than NXT. They’ve been having the lead of this bloody war for quite some time by now, but they knew they couldn’t sleep on a bed of roses. They needed to stay focused and keep rolling.

Nick continued to read on his phone, while his brother was checking the social media on the laptop.

\- We’re getting positive comments for the Private Party over and over. – Matt said.

\- No wonder. They’re a catchy surprise for everyone. – Cody crossed his arms and looked impressed. – So high flying and explosive, they’re like a high gear. They’re the young guns. –

\- But not the Young Bucks! – the two brothers yelled and high fived.

After that, Nick leaned toward Kenny. – What do you think, Kenny? You wanna know which was the most acclaimed match of the night? –

He shrugged. – I guess yours against the Best Friends. –

\- It was a tag team match. – Nick smirked at his brother. – But not ours. –

Cody sneered. – Uh, probably not the best tag team in the world anymore. –

Kenny smiled. – I’m curious now. –

Nick beamed at him. – Apparently, this was your week, Kenny. Your teaming up with Riho was extremely appreciated by the fans. People loved to see you together. –

Kenny raised his eyebrow and kept a sly smile. – So I was right. – Here’s the boost he was talking about.

\- I guess you were the savior. – Nick replied. – This has been the highest rated of the women’s matches so far. –

\- Without detracting the others. – Cody backed up and turned toward Kenny. – But your presence sure was a huge help. Come on, you’re always a major attraction for the audience. –

Kenny shook his head. He just knew he did the right thing. – I can’t take all the credit, man. Again, I was right. Maybe this is the shake we needed. Here’s something to work on, what do you guys think? Should I really ask Tony about the mixed tag team titles? -

***

\- So, what did he say? – Cody saw Kenny walking out of Tony Khan’s office. – Do you have the green light? –

Kenny paced the floor, while reaching his friend. – Well, more of an yellow light. –

\- What do you mean? – he questioned. Also Brandi, next to him, looked curious.

\- Apparently I couldn’t convince him. – Kenny smirked. – He said he would’ve thought about it, but I’m afraid he doesn’t like my idea. –

Cody exchanged a glance with his wife. – Well, if he said he would think about it, he will. Right? –

\- Of course. – she backed him up.

Kenny sighed and stretched his arms behind his neck . – Sure… All right guys, I think I’m gonna go home and get a few beers. -

\- Hey, speaking about that… - Cody urged to stop him.

\- Speaking about me drinking beers? – he raised an eyebrow. – It’s not like I’m the Hangman. –

\- Didn’t mean that! – Cody burst out laughing, and so did his wife. – Look, lately we’ve all been stressed and swamped. And we got another big PPV coming up. Maybe we all need to blow off some steam. –

Kenny narrowed his eyes. – You’re not talking about an escort agency, are you? –

\- Oh, no. – Cody leaned toward him and whispered, even though Brandi could perfectly hear. – My wife wouldn’t agree. -

\- We were thinking about having a party before the PPV. – Brandi spoke up. – You know, all the roster, the staff, the workers here. Could be a moment for a lot of people to bond and keep the moods high. –

Cody glanced at his wife. - Nothing too fancy. We’ll make it at our place. -

\- Sounds cool. – Kenny nodded. – But make sure you book a good cleaning company. You’re gonna need it, cause this is gonna be an _All Elite whoopee_. -

***

Kenny was lifting weights, when his phone rang.

\- Hello? –

\- Hi Kenny, it’s me, Brandi. Are you already at home? –

He sniggered. _What a question_. - You’re calling my house phone. So yes, I’m home. –

\- I didn’t see you leaving the office. – she hastened to add. - We talked about the PPV. –

He resumed his training by doing weightlifting on one hand. – Ok, so? – his voice came out weary.

On the other side of the line, Brandi was having her husband’s eyes constantly gazing her. Almost like he wanted that call to go all right. – Riho vs Emi Sakura is on. –

Kenny stretched his bicep and panted. – Great. I’ll tell her. –

\- Do you want to me call her? You sound… busy. –

\- Oh no, I wanna do it. – he quickly said. – She’s gonna be so happy. -

\- Ok. - Brandi hanged up the phone. _She knew it_.

***

\- Maybe I should book a ticket to come to Georgia as soon as possible. – Emi played around and sounded so impatient to get on a plane and reach Riho. Honestly, she didn’t expect to be suddenly summoned by AEW to line up the women’s championship match for their next PPV. She was so happy for her prodigy more than she was for herself.

\- And maybe I should be afraid of my foresight powers! – Riho burst out laughing. It was just a few days back, when she said she was hoping to meet Emi again in AEW.

\- I got a call from Brandi Rhodes a half an hour ago. I called you as soon as I could. When did you know? – Emi asked.

\- About an hour ago, Kenny called me. I thought he was joking. I still cannot believe it! – Riho admitted. She was so enthusiast she had another chance to work with her mentor. And again, she could swear it was Kenny’s idea. - I cannot wait to see you. –

\- Me too. Let’s bring some Japanese strong style to these fancy Americans. – Emi joked.

In some place of her heart, Riho knew that Emi would have been more than glad to lose to her. She still didn’t know what Kenny and the other guys had planned. But a final victory for her, against the woman who trained her, would have meant a lot. It would have strengthened her title reign. Her career in AEW was still a work in progress, and she was sure, Emi would have done everything for her. They just needed to do their best.

\- I’ll catch a flight as soon as the next Gatoh show is over. – Emi resumed. - We’ll put up a fight for the ages, I promise. – 

\- Thank you. – Riho was grinning from ear to ear.

She felt so lucky. First Kenny, now Emi. Things were definitely shining brighter for her.

*****


	8. 08.

**08.**

**Cody Rhodes’ house, AEW party night**

Starting something new is never the easiest thing. AEW was no exception. It hadn’t been easy for the owners, for the management, for the wrestlers who had to move from the other side of the USA or the world. There was so much pressure in signing to a brand new project and start it all over, instead of signing to an already famous company.

After several months of travels and hard work, it was now time to pull up the strings and take stock of the situation. Everybody seemed to need a night off from the daily routine. A party was the right choice. It was a good way to gain some relax, get some drink, bond with the colleagues.

Cody’s residence was a terraced house, the perfect place to host a big party with almost 60 people. Nick and Matt Jackson’s wives helped Brandi in the preparation of foods and drinks, while Cody and Dustin arranged the house to have it not destroyed at the end of the night.

In dribs and drabs, the manor was full by 8 o’clock. The madmen of the party were definitely Janela and the SCU guys. They wanted to immediately imprint the night, so they started to arrange a crazy karaoke in the living room.

A scene could have led to somewhere: while Joey Janela was singing off-key basically all the songs, from the other side of the room there were Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford who were observing him and making fun of him. Penelope was Joey’s ex-girlfriend, who cheated on him to be with Kip. None of them, Janela in particular, had managed to get over it. Kip kept annoying Janela on his social profiles, Penelope was no angel, and Joey couldn’t stay quiet. In some rooms of the AEW headquarters, someone really wanted to bring this rivalry on the screen. But that was a whole another story. That night, beside jokes and grim looks, nothing happened.

Adam Page had already served himself a couple of beers, and offered one to Kenny. Obviously, Kenny turned him down and got a coke instead. After a few talks at the counter, they split up. Adam went talking to Jimmy Havoc, while Kenny wandered a bit in the living room. Looking at Janela waving on the dais, Kenny smiled. Yeah, he didn’t really want to sing.

He walked toward Cody and Brandi, who were having a drink together next to the window.

\- Seems like everyone’s having fun. – Kenny said to his friends.

Cody took a sip and smiled. – I followed your advice. I pre-booked a cleaning company, I don’t want to even imagine what the guys are doing on the roof terrace. –

Kenny blinked at him. – The Cleaner told you. –

Brandi glanced at Janela doing a high note completely off-key and burst out laughing. – God, he really needed to blow off some steam! –

Kenny nodded at Cody. – By the way, man, where’s the real fun? Where are all the comics and videogames? I could really see Jimmy Havoc playing Super Mario. –

Cody shook his head. – It’s all upstairs. –

Kenny sneered. – All hidden, uh? Well, you can tell how much of a “ _woman’s touch_ ” is in this house. I can finally see who wears the trousers here. –

Brandi slaps Kenny’s shoulder. – Oh really? You wish. I’ve been at your house. –

Kenny raised an eyebrow and grinned. – So? -

\- You’re totally missing a woman’s touch. -

***

Riho and Emi Sakura arrived at the party at the same time, although not together. That would only improve their “foresight” jokes. They both looked happy and relaxed, especially Riho. After the past couple of weeks, Riho seemed she finally got over her bad period. The critics were kind of placated, she got back to be laser-focused on her work and on what she loved to do, and having the chance to work with Kenny really helped her a lot.

They said hi to the Rhodes family, Kenny and everybody on their way. Then they got something to drink at the counter, served by an Adam Page now in all the guise of a bartender, and walked up to the terrace. Joey Janela’s voice lead them to need some more quiet.

\- I thought you’d come with someone. – Emi told her while they were scaling the stairs.

Riho turned in surprise. – What? –

Her former trainer snickered. – Yes, I can’t believe no one has asked you out so far. I mean, you’re an idol. –

They reached the upper terrace. There was a fountain pouring water in the middle, and some people from the tech staff sitting on the concrete border. Riho shriveled. She actually didn’t like being addressed as an “idol”. – I was in Japan. Not here. –

\- But you’re still a beautiful girl. Isn’t anyone interested in you? –

Riho vehemently shook her head. – No. -

\- Come on, you can tell me. – Emi began to tickle her to wire an answer out of her. – Is there anyone? –

The young girl awkwardly smiled back. – In Tokyo there was that guy, Andrew, who… well, he was kind of cute and good-looking. –

Emi nodded. – Who cares about Tokyo, it’s almost… a million miles away. What about here. –

\- No. – she bit her lip. Truth be told, her personal life hadn’t been so thrilling since she got in America.

The two girls took a seat near the parapet. Emi got a sip from her drink. – Can I ask you something? –

Riho turned toward her. – Of course, tell me. –

\- A couple of days ago, I read an interview made a few weeks back. There was you, Cody, Kenny, and I don’t remember who else. There were questions about several things. I saw they didn’t go easy on you. That must’ve been awful. –

Riho looked away. She eventually got over it. – Yes. –

\- Then I read one of the final questions. And… you know, just out of curiosity… Is there really, or has been in the past, something between you and Kenny? –

Riho widened her eyes in disbelief, keeping her empty glance toward the fountain. Wow, she didn’t see that coming. It was hard to expect a question like that, especially from Emi.

\- No. – Embarrassment clearly stained her voice.

\- You sure? –

\- I swear. –

Emi grinned. – Yeah, sorry for the question then. It’s just that, you know, you two always seem so close. –

Riho turned her head to her with a clumsy smile. She truly didn’t know what to say. – Maybe Kenny likes me… as a fighter. –

***

AEW needed of course big names around the world championship. The biggest they have, to make the title known all over the globe, was Chris Jericho. Y2J, a former leader of the competitors, the man of 1.000 evolutions.

During his reign as Le Champion, he carried the most prestigious belt as if it was a part of himself. He dragged the division with him, guiding the shows, helping in the backstage. He faced the top names of the federation. The next rivalry scheduled for him was against another fighter coming from the WWE: Jon Moxley. They were going to build a legacy. People would love that.

That night, at the party, Kenny ended up talking with Jericho and Moxley about this.

\- Le Champion will forever be a champ, with or without a belt. – Jericho made a toast with his cocktail.

Mox raised his beer. He already had a few, and you could tell by his voice. – May be. But more important, is that we’re having fun. God, I live… I work free! –

Kenny chuckled. – We’re the best. Look at this party, we ain’t the Elite for nothing. -

Jericho turned toward Omega. – You, speaking about the Elite. I worked with Cody, but I hadn’t the chance to step in a ring with you since Double or Nothing. –

\- That’s a long time ago. – Kenny nodded, smiling.

\- It is, damn it. Not that I’m not happy to… well, maybe lose… my title to this guy. – he pointed at Mox, who was scowling at him. – But I haven’t another 20 years of carrier. –

Kenny slapped him on his arm. – Oh come on, you’re still young. –

\- Go fuck yourself. – Jericho beamed at him. – And tell me: when will we face again? –

\- Don’t worry, Chris. It will be when the right time comes. –

\- And when it’s this “right time”? I don’t want to wait to fight you in a hospice or on a wheelchair. Come on, Ken, you were the hottest free agent, and you’re now maybe the hottest wrestler in the _out-WWE_ world. This fed is also yours. You’d deserve a much bigger spot. – Jericho took a long sip from the glass and kept rolling. – But maybe the real point here is: what do you really wanna do in AEW? –

Kenny genuinely smiled. He pictured Jericho as a consultant, but boy, a headshrinker wasn’t something he expected. _What he really wanted…_

Moxley finished his beer and almost let the bottle fall to the floor. – Maybe he still has to find out. – He said in slurred voice.

***

His private life had always some kind of a mystery. Very few people knew exactly was in Kenny’s life, beyond the ropes. There surely were training, comics and videogames, and a healty lifestyle. What else? Hard to tell.

In the ring, he just wanted to be the number one, no matter how people talked about him. But when it came to his private sphere, he’d rather stay out of the spotlight. Magazines had no idea what to write about him, except for his titles.

He really didn’t like gossip.

What he always claimed was that wrestling was his main focus, his most important goal.He liked to believe that he was made for this. That was what he did best. No denial, he always did what he had to do.

There was a time for everything, but maybe not right now. He knew that having too many thoughts on his mind would mostly be a distraction. Having someone everyday around, to love, to protect, to care, to give every ounce of energy to, was a job way harder than a 60 minutes match in front of a full arena.

Japan was a clear memory. He had some dates, girls were actually chasing after him. And had some fun, he could never lie about that.

Of course he liked being surrounded by people. And it was not like he didn’t believe in love. But when it came to priorities, relationship didn’t seem like one.

That was what he was thinking that night, leaning on the railing of the terrace balcony. There was an amazing overview, from up there.

Apparently, he still had to find that someone special, the one who could make his heart beat faster than a rock song, than a rush of adrenaline.

\- Hey man, are you gonna jump off? –

Kenny snapped out of it. He turned around as soon as he head Matt Jackson’s voice, and gave him a tired smile.

Matt walked toward him. He had a colored glass in his hand. – What are you doing up here, all alone? We’re all downstairs. –

Kenny shrugged. – Just getting some fresh air, reorganizing my thoughts. I thought I needed some quiet. –

\- Well, you’re gonna get it now. – Matt said. – Janela finally ran out of voice. –

Kenny raised an eyebrow. – Well, we better not ask him to cut a promo next week. He would end up singing We Will Rock You or something like that. –

\- Yeah, I’m almost tempted to ask him something. – he chuckled. – We’re now putting some “regular” music, will we meet you downstairs? And don’t worry, we won’t be dancing. -

Kenny turned back again to the railing and crossed his arms on the metal bar. - I’ll be there in a minute. - 

Matt looked surprised by that, and frowned. – Hey Ken, is everything ok? –

His friend narrowed his eyes, while glancing at the view. – Yeah, yeah… – he silently sighed.

The elder Jackson rubbed his forehead. – Sorry man, but… can I ask you something? –

\- Go ahead. –

\- I think I know what’s going on. When we throw this kind of parties, we always have a lot of fun. But I’ve always wondered… you know, since I know you, I’ve always seen you showing up by yourself. You see us bringing our wives, talking about double dates, family holidays… you don’t feel excluded, right? – he wished he could see his expression. - I mean, isn’t that you miss having someone with you? -

Kenny smirked, looking down. It wasn’t just that. It was Moxley’s words, it was something else.

Although, well, he wasn’t totally right and he wasn’t totally wrong.

\- Some days, Matt. Some days I think about it. But you know me, it’s far from easy. - 

***

Cody was about to raise his glass. – I want to make a speech. – he whispered to his wife, next to him. – You know, something motivational. Usually, it works. –

It was a calm moment of the night, and it looked like the right time to call everybody’s attention. Brandi nodded. – Could be a good idea. –

The Bucks reached him after a short while, for an “upper management” united. It was then, that Cody started to look around the room. One was still missing. – Where’s Kenny? –

\- He’s upstairs. – Matt said. – On the roof. –

\- What’s he doing up there? – Cody blinked. – Was he with some girl? –

\- No. - Matt shook his head, in a tight smile. - He was alone. –

Brandi ran her fingers through her hair. – Maybe he should really find a girl. He can’t be a lone wolf forever. –

Nick leaned closer to them and murmured. - We should ask Shida. – he grinned. – I heard she’s been there. –

In spite of the low tone, not too far from them, someone could still hear what Nick Jackson said. _Riho_. She turned her head to the Elite group for just a second. Pure instinct. It felt like a jolt. It wasn’t any of her business. Although she thought, she kind of hoped she’d misheard. _Was that possible?_

\- Is it true? – she softly asked to Jungle Boy / Jack Perry, nearby.

The guy glanced at her in surprise. – What? –

– Hikaru and Kenny have been together? –

Jack Perry raised both eyebrows and smiled. – I have no idea what you’re talking about. –

Riho frowned. She had no clue. But most of all… _why would that bother her so much_?

*****


	9. 09.

**09.**

**Post AEW Full Gear**

Full Gear went to the archives. As expected, the PPV sold out and the arena was about to explode. People were still craving for more AEW action. It was a great show off.

Riho defended her title against Emi Sakura, in a match that highly recalled their past in Japan. The girls tried to give the best they could. But at the end of the day, it was a match that, despite of all Kenny’s hopes… well, live, it didn’t really fire up the crowd.

The day after the PPV, all the crew was already at the office. Cody, Kenny, Brandi and the Bucks were around the table. The reviews had already started to come out on the Internet. Matt and Nick were browsing with their phones and laptops. It was now time to see what people thought about their last effort.

\- Wow… - Nick quietly murmured at a certain point, pretty dumbfounded.

\- What’s up? – Cody asked.

The younger of the Bucks raised an eyebrow. – Do you really want me to read it? –

Cody copied his gesture. - Why not? –

\- Should we worry about something? – Brandi chimed in.

\- Well… - Nick was acting like he was kind of uncomfortable. A really quick glance went to Kenny. – Let’s say it’s the first time we get such comments. -

Matt crossed his arms behind his neck and leaned himself against the backseat. He snorted and saved his brother from the first sentence. – The woman’s match has been defined the worst of the night. -

\- Really? – Cody snapped.

\- Yeah. – Nick resumed, although not happy to say it. – There’s a lot of negative comments out there. They said it was “ _slow_ ”, “ _not the women’s match we’re supposed to have from AEW_ ”, “ _inadequate_ ”. – he took a moment to switch page and keep reading. – Here they also say that “ _after all these years, it was legit for the fans to expect way more chemistry between a teacher and a student_ ”. -

Cody was frowning and shaking his head. But Kenny was really scowling. He looked upset. He was mind-wandering in his silence. He couldn’t get it. There was no way he could understand what could have gone wrong.

***

In his office, Tony Khan was scowling as well. At the monitor of his computer.

The reports for Full Gear were lying on his desk. They were utterly positive. The sales boosted up to an enviable level, the broadcast from the streaming platforms worked fine, with a lot of subscriptions, and the sponsors and merchandising’s response were great.

Then he looked at the online comments. And there, beside the overall good reaction for the PPV, he found the only sour note. _That again_ , he thought.

In that moment, one of his assistants knocked and walked in his office. He left a couple of folders and some documents on the table.

\- Boss, have you already seen what they say about the women at Full Gear? – the guy asked naively.

Tony crossed his hands behind his neck and sighed. He didn’t look happy at all. – Yes. – he hissed. – And now I’ve had enough of this. –

He asked his prime time players to shake things up. It didn’t happen. Then it was now time he stepped up on the front line.

***

Later that morning, Tony Khan called an urgent operative meeting. He needed to review the last PPV with all the Elite crew.

Tony was sitting at the head of the table, with a folder lying in front of him and a paper in his hand. He waited until Cody and the others were all around the table. Then, it was the Elite who was waiting for Tony to be the first to speak. After all, he was the one who summoned them out of the blue. He looked serious.

\- So, Full Gear. Great show, you guys did an excellent job. – he started, showing the papers. He could be glad of the sales income, after all. – However, I’m sure you all read the comments on the women’s match. Well, I woke up this morning and it was basically the first thing I saw. Online, on the social media. Got to be honest, right now this is our Achille’s heel. –

They were strong words. Tony noticed that Brandi was about to chime in, so he immediately resumed. – I know that everybody is working hard and giving the best they can. But things are not looking good. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I’ve already said it. We really need to shake things up. –

Kenny raised his right hand to get to talk, like when he was in school. He was still waiting an affirmative reply from Tony, but he had his fair share of ideas. Everybody glanced at him. They already talked about it. He was not giving up.

\- Last week it went fine, didn’t it? Fans like these mixed challenges, so why not try it again? –

\- I’m glad we tested it. – Tony put the document on the table. – But no, that’s not really what I had in mind. I want to take a whole another road, guys. For one of the next Dynamite, and I’ll leave you the call about “ _when_ ”, I was thinking about having Riho vs Nyla Rose, with the title on the line. –

Kenny rubbed his chin and nodded. That idea didn’t look so bad. – Riho vs Nyla... yeah, that’s gonna be a great defense. Another David vs Goliath, a rematch from the very first episode of Dynamite. That night, Riho won the fans’ heart, when no one believed she could beat “ _the Beast”_. And so will next time. She’s gonna be the hero of the match. We can expect a tremendous reaction. –

\- People would love that. – Tony frowned for a second. – But again, Kenny, no. Actually, I’m planning on having Nyla winning the match. –

Kenny’s eyes wide opened. – What? – he abruptly asked in disbelief.

Tony slightly shook his head. – This is the point of the meeting. – he explained in low voice. – I had to make a drastic call: the time to have a new champion has arrived. –

Kenny crossed his arms across his chest. He looked astonished and sincerely upset. No one else had talked so far. But he was taking it kind of personally. That all mattered to him. And basing on what Tony was saying, Kenny could see his work as a failure. And in some way, even a personal attack.

\- Do you really think this is a good idea? –

The question was fair. But not how it came out. Kenny answered back anything but calm to Tony. He sounded pretty nervous. Maybe too much. His mates looked at each other surprised, almost embarrassed.

Tony, anyway, didn’t miss a beat. He didn’t seem impressed. – It’s time for a change. It looks to me that this is what our fans are asking for. –

Kenny was clearly not accepting that decision. – Maybe we only need to have a little more patience with her. For what she’s done, she deserves a second chance. –

As he was talking, it looked like he was carrying on a personal crusade. He felt like he was responsible for her.

\- I’m not questioning Riho’s work. I’ve always admired it. – Tony replied. – But we can’t go too far with second chances, Kenny. We’ve just started, we’re basically a rookie in the business. We need to limit down our mistakes as much as we can. –

Kenny looked straight into Tony’s eyes. He scowled as he retorted. – I don’t agree. –

\- I get it. But if we want to get out of this quicksand, we have to do something, that’s for sure. –

***

When the meeting was through, everybody came out a little more quiet than usual.

Kenny was the first one to storm off. Without saying another word, he went straight to his office. He clearly had a chip on his shoulder.

Brandi frowned as she looked at him walking away. – Come here. – she whispered to her husband. Cody nodded and reached her. Brandi walked him to their car, to talk privately.

\- So, what do you think about it? – she asked, while they were still in the hallway. 

Cody shook his head. - That was not pleasant to see. –

She went straight to the point. – Kenny’s reaction was so inappropriate. –

Cody smirked, thoughtful, as they passed the front door. – He looked disappointed. -

\- Come on, honey. - There must have been something else behind it. Of course Kenny was the main responsible for what happened in the women’s division, but so was she. The only difference was that Kenny took Tony’s words worst than anyone could expect. – I mean, you saw how he snapped and how he talked to Tony. -

As they walked to the parking lot, he had to admit that his wife was right. You shouldn’t cross some lines with the boss. Kenny never did. He sighed. - I’ve known Kenny for years by now. Never seen him like this. -

Bingo. That’s it, that’s where she wanted him. Evidently, something must have recently changed. - You wouldn’t listen to me, Cody, but I know I’m right. His mind, at least a bit of it, is somewhere else. I hate to say _“I told you”_ , but… –

\- That’s not the point. - He glanced at her. He remembered what she told him, that night. About Kenny’s thoughts being driven by something else. It was clear what she was implying.

She tenderly smiled at him. – Are you still convinced I was overreacting about Ken? –

Cody shrugged. Maybe it was time to figure out what that _something_ – or _someone_ \- was. Because after what he saw, Cody had some reasons to be concerned for his friend.

\- Fine, I’ll talk to him. -

*****


	10. 10.

**10.**

_After the meeting with Tony Khan_

Cody didn’t accept to do that only for his wife. He guessed it was a good idea to have a talk with him. Kenny had always been a lone wolf for certain things. He was not used to share his personal feelings or his private stuff. But if he had a problem, or just wanted to talk about something, a friend would have been helpful.

Both he and his wife imagined what was behind Kenny’s recent behavior. Brandi believed there was even something more intense behind it. In some corner of his mind, Cody instead still thought she overreacted. Well, let’s find out.

After his discussion with his wife, Cody came back to the building. Walked straight to Kenny’s office, where he guessed he could find him. Cody caught him instead in the hallway; Kenny was carrying a small bag on his way to the gym.

\- Hey, man. – Cody waved and stopped him before the gym’s door.

\- Cody… - right now, that seemed Kenny’s way to say “ _hi_ ”.

\- Look, about earlier… we haven’t had the chance to talk about it yet. Is everything’s ok? –

Kenny put the bag down to the floor and shrugged. – Sure. –

Honestly, it didn’t look so _sure_. Even after a while since the end of the meeting, Kenny’s voice still sounded pretty nervous. – Come on, man. I saw how upset you were in there. Why don’t you take a breath and relax a little? –

\- That’s what I was about to do, before you ran across me. – he forced himself to smile. – You know, lifting a few hundredths kg of weights always works for me. –

Cody nodded and smiled back at him. – You know that Tony has nothing against you, right? –

Kenny snorted, and the fake smile immediately flew away. – I don’t agree with him, Cody. I still think he’s making a mistake. –

Cody grinned, trying to cheer him up. – But, man, you can’t burst out like that with Tony. As hard as it can be, those are boss’ words. He’s the number 1 here. Trust me, I’ve known a few. Even if he made a mistake, he would never admit it so easily. –

\- Yeah… - Kenny passed a hand behind his neck, and hissed.

\- Look, I know how much you care about Riho. –

Kenny stared at him. _Again those words…_

\- I know she’s your friend. – Cody kept on. – And I can imagine why you’re so upset. You’ve always been on the front line for her, to protect her. You’re her main sponsor here, always there to help her. Man, you were the one pushing us, telling us every single day that she deserved to be the first AEW women’s champion. It’s wonderful how you believe in her. You exposed yourself. And maybe, for now, it wasn’t exactly a tie breaker. –

That last sentence had the merit to eventually irritate Kenny. This was so not what he was expecting from his friend. He raised an eyebrow. Annoyance was flickering across his face. – You’re telling me that you’re with Tony? –

Cody slowly shrugged.

Great. It meant _yes_. And that had to be the last straw of the day, for Kenny. He grabbed his bag and stormed off.

***

Riho hadn’t heard from Kenny since the night of Full Gear.

After the show, she went out for dinner with Emi and Shida, convinced that everything went all right. Fighting in a sold out arena was always exciting, and having the chance to do it alongside her mentor and best friend, could have been the best thing that ever happened to her.

Then, the morning after, she found out what the people really thought of her match. It was like waking up from a dream and turning into a nightmare. She was shaking, as she looked through all the negative and sometimes offensive comments. That hurt.

Her phone rang a few times. She received calls and texts from some of her friends, and eventually from Emi. Riho and Emi were so sorry for how it went. They really believed they did a good job. They put so much heart and passion in the ring. Apparently, American fans didn’t think the same. Riho said it was her fault, blaming herself for being not strong enough, nor capable to follow her. Emi apologized for herself, claiming that she wasn’t able to guide her through a good match. She was the teacher, so it was up to her to take the lead and make something special. They apologized each other a bunch of times. It could have been both of them fault, or no one’s.

Not a word from the company, or at least from the Elite though.

She felt inconsolable, and she hated feeling like that. She sank back to the insecure phase, where critics were too heavy for her shoulders. And she didn’t even know what Kenny and the others actually thought of last night’s performance. Was it good for them? Or did they share the same opinion of the online crowd?

In that moment, it would have helped her a lot knowing what was the plan, what was the next move. She was sure Kenny and the other guys had already an idea or two. Kenny always knew what was the right thing to do.

She really wanted to talk to Kenny, more than to the others. Honestly, he made her feel safe. She took her phone and dialed his number. A few rings, but then the line went dead.

_Maybe a bad line_ , Riho thought. She tried again. This time, she heard just a couple of rings before she got disconnected.

Riho frowned as she was gazing the phone in her hand. She was sure, she wasn’t mistaken. It wasn’t just ringing out… Kenny really cut her off.

What was going on? She didn’t know what to think. Was he… was he mad at her?

***

Kenny threw his cellphone right into the bag. Riho calling him made him only think about the things that had been said. In any other time of his life, he would’ve never refused to answer to her. But he was still feeling kind of nervous.

Cody’s words were still ringing in his ears, like he was next to him. Words that Kenny had heard more than once by now. He already asked himself, in the past, what Cody really meant. Then he got over it and never thought it all the way through. Now it seemed different.

Cody said something clear. He said that his upset wasn’t all about Tony. It wasn’t about a professional disappointment, or critics, or conflicts. He didn’t snap just because he was frustrated at the boss who didn’t appreciate his job. For Cody, it all came down to Riho. He mentioned her, again. He did it back then, and he did it now. _Why_?

Kenny stopped his heavy work out and put his hands on his knees. He looked down, as he tried to catch his breath.

Cody wasn’t joking, he looked even too serious. He was clearly thinking that he went against Tony because of Riho, and not because they had different ideas. Evidently, in Cody’s mind, and maybe also in many of the others’, he had now gone beyond a professional opinion, when it came to Riho.  
In all of that, did Cody really believe that he could have spent all his work just to favor a friend? Was he really thinking that everything he did, since that damn interview, he did it for Riho? Just of her?

Kenny took a couple of deep breaths. It was like he was one against an army. So, he had to ask himself a question: did he really care that much about Riho?

Maybe, after all these years, the answer was _yes_.

***

\- So, in three weeks we’re gonna have a new women’s champion. – Matt Jackson calmly spoke up. – We need to set the stage. And we have to make it right, this time. You all heard Tony. –

It was time for the weekly operative meeting where they drew the plans for the incoming Dynamites. It was always a “come and go” of plans, lot of things changing in the run. Tag teams, world title, the possibility of a second championship and of a second show, management of the divisions.

That day, the main topic was about the women’s title. They had so much pressure on their shoulders, after the storm that Tony Khan had raised two days earlier.

All the Elite, plus Cody and Brandi, were around the table. Tony wasn’t there. So that left them with a little more space to decide how to act.

They were brainstorming, ready to share some ideas to prepare the title match at best. The construction needed to be at least perfect. Ratings were right behind the corner. And they didn’t even have that much time.

\- Nyla has some unfinished business. Fans surely remember. – Nick chimed in. – Shouldn’t be too hard to give her a reason to fight. –

\- We have two episodes, so two shots. – Matt remarked.

\- Why don’t we let Nyla beat Britt this Wednesday? – Cody said. – Clear win. Nyla will show up at the title match after defeating one of the top competitors. –

Brandi backed her husband up. – Yeah, and they have something going on since Double or Nothing. And the week after, Nyla could start stalking Riho, intimidating her. –

\- We’ll have a strong, angry and danger number one contender. – Cody ended it.

Matt looked over the table, checking everyone’s glances. – Sounds like a plan. If anyone hasn’t an objection. –

There was one, at the table, who had barely spoken since the meeting began. Kenny was still scowling, and looked thoughtful. Two days had passed, and Kenny didn’t change his mind. He didn’t really want to talk about Riho and the fate of the women’s title. He was still against it, but looked resigned. Maybe he would never agree with Tony’s vision.

His friends figured it out as well. And they knew by now that Kenny would have accepted everything they’d decide to do, without storming off.

\- Now, about Riho. – Nick leaned. – She’s gonna have a couple of weeks to prepare for her match against Nyla. Any ideas? –

\- I’d make a Riho vs Penelope for this week, just to keep on the same track after the mixed tag team match. And as a training. – Brandi said, quickly gazing at a silent Kenny. – For next week, I’d show a series of segments, on the ring and backstage, with Nyla chasing and stalking her. What do you guys think? –

Cody agreed. - Seems fine. –

Nick, on the other side of the table, nodded. – Well, again, sounds like a plan. –

His older brother took the floor. – Anyway, guys, we still have to inform Riho about Tony’s decision. – he turned his head to Kenny. – Have you talked to her since? –

Kenny shook his head. – No. – He frowned. In the back of his mind, he wondered who, out of all the people sat around that table, was with or against Tony’s decree. Hard to say.

\- Well, we need to do that. She needs to know why she’ll be stripped off the belt, I think it’s fair. Somebody has to tell her. – Matt was still glancing at Kenny. Like he knew he was the right person to do that, but hadn’t the guts to ask him.

Kenny knew it too. It wouldn’t be easy. He knew how fragile Riho was, especially after all she’d been through lately. But she had the right to know. And out of all of them, as hard as it was, she needed to know from him. It was up to him to do it. He nodded, murmuring something illegible.

\- I’ll tell her. – In the meantime, Brandi chipped in.

\- No. – Kenny nervously snorted. – I’ll talk to her. –

*****


	11. 11.

**11.**

He looked frozen, standing in front of Riho’s door. He felt like he couldn’t knock. Voices kept coming back to mind.

_“Who’s gonna do it?”_

_“I’ll do it.”_

He had to think about it less than a heartbeat. If she got to know from someone, he had to be that one. Not Brandi, not Matt. After all that happened in the past few weeks, it was right he was the one to talk to her. She deserved to hear from him.

So here he was. In some way, he also had to make it up to her for cutting her off the phone, for not being reachable since Full Gear. She might be wondering why.

As he frowned, the doorbell eventually rang.

After a minute, Riho opened the front door and showed up. – Oh… - she suddenly whispered, almost in disbelief.

\- Hi. –

\- Hi… hi Kenny. – she quite mumbled. She totally didn’t expect to see him on her doorstep. – Why are you here? –

He gently smiled. – Can I come in? –

It took a short while, before Riho could shake herself off. Eventually, she moved her lips to a joyful beam. – Yes, sure. –

She welcomed him in, and closed the door behind her back. She leaded him to the living room. – Have a seat, please. – she invited him.

\- Thank you. – he softly replied, as he got comfortable on the couch.

She was so happy to see him, after Full Gear. It was almost like she didn’t really care about why he didn’t answer her calls. He was now there, he even went to her house. That was the important thing for her. She just wanted to make him feel like at home. – Can I offer you something to drink? –

He glanced at her. She was always so nice to him. On another level, it didn’t feel so strange to be in Riho’s house. He had already been there, but never _alone_ with her. It didn’t have to mean anything.

\- No, thank you. I’m fine. – Honestly, he had a bit of sore throat. But he chose not to care. – Am I disturbing you? –

It looked like she wasn’t doing anything specific, though. From the living room he could see the kitchen, with a few items over the counter. The TV was on and airing a soap opera, and Riho was dressed with a colored t-shirt and a pair of joggers. It seemed a good moment, but better be sure.

\- No problem. – she replied, still smiling. – Are you sure you do not want anything? Something to eat? –

He shook his head, kind of flattered. – I’m ok. –

She was still standing, almost as if she was holding herself from taking a seat. – You know, Kenny, I am happy you are here. – she went from pacing the floor to looking straight to his eyes. – I was afraid you were avoiding me. –

Kenny nodded. He saw that coming. Nonetheless, he was glad she honestly said it. – I’m sorry, Riho. I was so busy. You know, the company, all the stuff… - _Well, so much about honesty_.

\- I understand. – she murmured as she sat on the armchair, quite far from him. Whatever reason he had to come to her house, she had something to say first. It was like a burden on her stomach.

\- I have to apologize. – she spoke up.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised. – For what? –

\- I have to apologize because I disappointed you. You trusted me, and I disappointed you. I know. – In that very moment, she sounded like a scared and vulnerable girl. – I thought you hate me. -

He gazed at her tormented eyes. That, that was something he didn’t expect. He knew it would have been hard, but damn, it was getting so harder. He started to think that he didn’t know what to do.

Cody’s voice could still be heard. The talk he had with him was still hunting him.

\- I surely don’t hate you. – he calmly said, trying to comfort her. – Everything’s fine, believe me. –

\- You are not mad at me? – She was honestly afraid of that. She didn’t want to let him down.

Kenny did his best to prepare the ground for the bad news. - Why should I be? You did a great job. The match wasn’t that bad, trust me. You showed to thousands of people everything you’ve learned, and how much you care about what you do, how you fight, how you try. You shouldn’t listen to those people. They don’t know what they’re talking about. You were great. - the worst part was that he truly believed in all the things he just said.

\- Thank you. – I will tell to Emi what you said. She will be happy too. – She was glowing. It was so important for her to know what Kenny really thought about last night. And not knowing hurt her. She wouldn’t shout it to the wind, but Kenny’s judgment meant more than anybody else’s to her. – I will always try to do my best for you and for the company. You gave me the biggest opportunity of my life. And I just want to be the best of the champions. –

That’s probably where it finally struck him like a lightning. Her words sounded so strong, so intense. So emotional that they jumped right to reach Kenny’s heart.

That’s what he saw in her. Here’s why, as Cody said even too many times, he cared so much about her. She had the spirit of a warrior. He always knew that. – You will be the best. – he whispered, almost accidentally.

She joined her hands and bent her head down. – Thank you again for coming here. It means a lot to me. – she sounded so calm now, like the storm was behind her back by now.

If it wasn’t for Kenny, she would never know that what she passed was just a wave. The real storm was right behind the corner. – So, Kenny, what is in the future now? – she asked, adamant.

Kenny took a deep breath. Here it was the worst part. The big wave that could drown a boat. He glanced at Riho. She had a spark of hope in her eyes. So little she looked, a mountain so high to climb.

\- Well, I talked with the guys, we have a couple of ideas… -

That was it. It was time for the truth. And the truth was that… damn, he couldn’t make it.

_She looked so happy right now…_

That was hard to swallow. Deep inside, he knew she wouldn’t bear to hear that they were going to strip her off the title. Fragile as she was, cracked despite her surface serenity, and after all she’d been through, may only God know what she could think. How she could react.

No, he knew that too, actually. And that was probably the reason. It was too strong. He wanted to see her happy one more time. He didn’t want to see her suffer again.

\- Another match against Nyla Rose. –

He wasn’t lying, after all. He ran his fingers through his hair. Ok, _there was still time_ , he thought. She didn’t need to know all the truth already today.

\- Oh, yeah! Wonderful. – she cheered. – We can make a better match than the first episode of Dynamite. –

“ _Will I be damned, if I hadn’t thought the exact same thing_ ”, he told to himself. They will put up a better match, he was sure. But sadly, not everyone would be getting a happy ending.

\- I will start to prepare immediately. – she warmed herself up.

Kenny gave her a tender smile, coming straight from his chest. – Keep doing like this, Riho. Hold on tight. –

\- You came here to tell me this? – she joked.

That wasn’t a lie either, in Kenny’s mind. He awkwardly gazed at his swatch, which _he didn’t have_ , and shrank. He needed some fresh air. His heartbeat was racing for some reason. – I think it’s getting late, I better go. –

As he stood up, she chased him with her look. – I wish you could stay more. –

\- I know. – he whispered.

_In another time, he would._

\- So what is next, Kenny? – she suddenly asked, watching at his back walking away from her.

He couldn’t help but wonder about that question, as he approached the door and turned the knob. As soon as he stepped right outside of the doorstep, he turned around. – Something good. –

_That. That was a lie._

She nodded, still that spark of hope in her eyes. – I trust you. –

***

He was back on the street. Since when he walked out of Riho’s house, Kenny was basically driving to nowhere. Nowhere as his mind was, clouded with thoughts.

Kenny rolled his eyes, as he realized that his car was passing right in front of one of Dynamite’s locations. Maybe it was a sign that he needed to stop, to take a breath, to pick a moment for himself.

He parked on the side of the road and stepped out of the car. There wasn’t so much people around that time of day. He looked around. It wasn’t clear what he exactly had to think about.

Without even wondering that much, he thought it could be a good idea to walk into a bar. Albeit it was open, it was totally empty. The chairs were turned over each table , waiting for the floor and the tables themselves to be cleaned, before the evening service. Only the bartender was there, wiping the glasses with a cloth. It actually looked like a quiet place.

Kenny frowned, still deep in thoughts. He looked disoriented, though. To be honest, that wasn’t really his place. He knew he just didn’t fit. Alcohol wasn’t part of his life. But at least, that must be the last of the places where people would have looked for him.

He slowly approached the counter and took a seat on a stool.

_There was still something…_

\- Can I serve you anything to drink? – the voice of the young guy behind the counter distracted him. – Looks like you need it… -

Kenny looked up at him. – No, I’m ok. – he crisply said.

The bartender then started to laugh, as he got back to cleaning his glasses. – Then are you sure you’re in the right place? –

_Good question_. Kenny nodded.

The last talk with Riho was still wandering across his mind. He knew there was something wrong. Yes, there was still time before she had to know what they had planned for her, but… damn, he made a mistake.

Why did he do that? To protect her?

Yes, he had to face the facts, he knew the answer. When he was right in front of her, seeing her… he suddenly realized he didn’t want to be the reason for her sorrow. She was worried she had disappointed him with that Full Gear match. He was going to do the same, it was going to be him to let her down this time. Only difference was the honesty.

But he had to ask himself: why did he back out like that? Why did he have to act like such a coward? It wasn’t like him.

Up to that point, why did he worry so much? Why did that bother him on such an unbelievable level?

Did he care enough to lie?

That sounded even too familiar with…

\- Kenny? –

The door opened, and a voice coming from the back suddenly broke the silence. Kenny turned around in disbelief.

Cody.

_It sounded familiar with his words_.


End file.
